


You have one new text message

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: Snapshots of Two Lives Entwined [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Greg is the best, M/M, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Sherlock prefers texting





	You have one new text message

7.01 a.m. Morning Sunshine. GL

7.01 a.m. Yes O Master of stating the obvious. SH

7.02a.m. Hey, you have to be good to me today. It’s my wedding day :) GL

7.03 a.m. Don’t be tedious Gregory. SH

.

.

8.30 a.m. You getting there in time? GL

8.45a.m. I will be able to IF I do not have to respond to texts the entire morning. SH

8.45 a.m. Git. GL

.

.

10.10 a.m. On my way. GL

10.15 a.m. Sherlock? GL

10.30 a.m. Hey Sherlock? You ok? GL

10.40 a.m.  Sherlock?? GL

10.41 a.m. Yes, Gregory. I am, as you put it, ‘ok’. However, my annoying brother is here to ‘help me    

                      get dressed’ apparently. Can you remind him that I am not 7 anymore? SH

10.42 a.m.  Awww! That’s adorable! GL

10.45 a.m. This is Mycroft. Sherlock is refusing to touch his phone now since you said a ‘bad word’.

                     See you soon. MH

.

.

11.30 a.m. So this is it Sherlock. The end of an era :) GL

11.31 a.m. Is everyone going to be so tedious all day today? My head is already hurting. SH

11.32 a.m. Hey Sunshine, are you sure you want to go through with it? We can call it off even now if ……you know, if you don’t want to? GL

11.33 a.m. I am not going to dignify that with an answer. SH

11.34 a.m. Will both of you stop texting each other and please approach the altar NOW for fuck’s sake?! JW

.

.

12.15 p.m. I love you my sweetheart husband. GLH

12.16 p.m. So sentimental…. but acceptable. At least today I suppose. SLH

12.17 p.m. Sherlock!! GLH

12.18 p.m.   Yes, yes, Gregory Lestrade-Holmes, I love you too. To infinity and beyond. So can we           

                      PLEASE leave now before everyone starts with the hugging and the tears? SLH

.

.

3.00 p.m.   Anthea is reaching the airport with the tickets that you forgot--           

                 along with your house keys, what appears to be a crushed packet of Hobnobs

                 and possibly a metatarsal (I do not want to know why)---

                when both of you removed your jackets in the priest’s room behind the altar after the ceremony

                (and no I really do not want to know why).

                Enjoy your honeymoon, brother mine.

                Remember that we do not have an extradition treaty with Jamaica. MH

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last work in this series for now ! I do have a few multi chapter stories on this pair that I am working on and will share by and by. Thank you for reading and enjoying and kudos and commenting :) If you like this pair I have written two longer stories on them which you may enjoy.   
> 'It's not all just data, Sunshine'.   
> And the other one is called 'Two of Us Against the World.'


End file.
